marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
J.A.R.V.I.S.
Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, or J.A.R.V.I.S. is Tony Stark's artificially intelligent computer. It is programmed to speak with a male voice in a British accent. J.A.R.V.I.S. is now merged with Vision. Biography ''Iron Man J.A.R.V.I.S. is Tony Stark's home computing system, taking care of everything to do with the house, from heating and cooling systems to engine analysis of Stark's hot rod in the garage. J.A.R.V.I.S. was also adapted to be downloaded into the Iron Man Mark 2 and 3 armors, to help Tony navigate the systems. J.A.R.V.I.S. later informs Stark that his security protocols were overridden by Nick Fury, who sneaks into Stark's house to discuss the Avengers Initiative with him. Iron Man 2: Public Identity When Tony returned home, J.A.R.V.I.S. told him that he had a visitor, James Rhodes, but Tony already knew that because Pepper told him that Rhodey was waiting for him. J.A.R.V.I.S. informed Tony about an emergency in Al Kūt. While Tony was visiting his father's mansion, Tony remembered something his butler Edwin Jarvis said: "Time heals all wounds", J.A.R.V.I.S. asked Tony why he was installed there, Tony said it was a force of habit, stating Jarvis had always been here and he was always the happiest to see him when Tony visited from Boarding School. J.A.R.V.I.S. doesn't recall that, as Tony was referring to the butler Jarvis. J.A.R.V.I.S. told Tony that they had a Priority Alert coming in. After one of Justin Hammer's machines was shot down and fell into enemy grounds and the pilot was being held captive, J.A.R.V.I.S. told Tony that he was getting a call from General Turner from the Pentagon. After saving the pilot, J.A.R.V.I.S. told Stark that he was getting a call from General Ross. Iron Man 2 ]] J.A.R.V.I.S. still assists Tony Stark in his Iron Man identity, giving him advices on the armor status and on the enemy's weak points during his battle with Whiplash in Monaco. It also helps Stark in creating a new element as a substitute to palladium for the Mark VI armor, studying Howard Stark's notes and aiding his master in his experiments. He later helps Iron Man and Black Widow to track Ivan Vanko's signal when he's controlling Justin Hammer's drones and the War Machine suit. Once the War Machine suit is reset and Vanko's control over it is released, J.A.R.V.I.S. also assists Rhodes in operating the War Machine suit. Rhodes refers to him simply as "J" at least once during the battle with the Hammer Drones and Whiplash. The Avengers Early in the movie, J.A.R.V.I.S. informs Stark that Phil Coulson is attempting to call him. J.A.R.V.I.S continues to assist Tony in operating his suits, deploys the Mark VII suit to catch Tony when he is thrown out of Stark Tower by Loki, and helps Stark against the Chitauri invasion and to rebuild Stark Tower after the Battle of New York. Iron Man 3 J.A.R.V.I.S. continues to assist Tony. When the Mark 42 is damaged, Tony is temporarily unable to communicate with J.A.R.V.I.S. until the suit begins to recharge. However, J.A.R.V.I.S. has developed a problem that causes him to occasionally say the wrong words at the end of his sentences. J.A.R.V.I.S. later keeps Stark updated on the situation of the clearing of the rubble at his mansion in Malibu, after the Mandarin attack, and, as per Tony's instructions, initiates the House Party Protocol, deploying all of the suits to assist Tony during the Miami port battle. During this battle, J.A.R.V.I.S. operates most of the suits as drones and sends multiple suits to Tony when the suits that Tony is wearing are destroyed by the Extremis soldiers or Aldrich Killian. J.A.R.V.I.S. also tells Stark when the Mark 42 arrives at the battle, and, as per Stark's orders, blows the suit up after Tony sends the suit to assemble on Killian. After Pepper kills Killian, Stark orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to use the Clean Slate Protocol, and J.A.R.V.I.S. blows up all of the suits not destroyed in the battle. Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added. Capabilities J.A.R.V.I.S. is a multifunctional software program capable of managing the local environment of Tony Stark's mansion interior. It employs a highly advanced user interface with holographic peripherals and voice input, and communicates data back to its user via speech audio, holographic displays and conventional LCD monitors. It also controls a number of robotic appliances, most notably an armory unit concealed in the floor of Stark's home that facilitates entry and egress of most of the Iron Man armor's. J.A.R.V.I.S. has also been adapted to be loaded into the Iron Man armor for use as a system control program. In this capacity it governs the complex computational requirements needed to interface the wearer of the armor with the various subsystems, as well as provide life support control. Character traits J.A.R.V.I.S. is quite a sophisticated AI, able to interact with human beings just as a living person. It possesses very deep scientific knowledge and is able to aid Tony Stark in his research. J.A.R.V.I.S.'s systems are easily overridden by Nick Fury when he sneaks in Stark's mansion, and later by Phil Coulson in Stark Tower. It is programmed with a very sarcastic personality often mocking his own master. Relationships *Tony Stark - Master and main user. *James Rhodes - User. *Virginia Potts - User. *Obadiah Stane - Enemy *Aldrich Killian - Enemy *Loki Laufeyson - Enemy *Chitauri - Enemies *Leviathan - Enemy *Ultron - Killer and captorThe Vision: An in-depth look at Avengers: Age of Ultron's secret weapon *Vision - New form Appearances/Voice Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Iron Man'' (First appearance) - Paul Bettany **''Iron Man 2'' - Paul Bettany **''The Avengers'' - Paul Bettany **''Iron Man 3'' - Paul Bettany **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Paul Bettany Behind the scenes *Paul Bettany did the part as a personal favour to Jon Favreau, who he worked with in Wimbledon. * Paul Bettany declared he didn't know what film he was working on while recording his voice. * On the set of Iron Man ''(2008), a stand-in was used as the voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. during filming. Trivia *In the comics and ''Agent Carter TV series, Tony Stark's butler is a human, Edwin Jarvis. Iron Man 2: Public Identity reveals that J.A.R.V.I.S. is in fact named after his father's former butler who was Edwin Jarvis. *In the film novelization, J.A.R.V.I.S. is revealed to be an acronym of J'''ust '''A 'R'ather 'V'ery 'I'ntelligent 'S'ystem. *J.A.R.V.I.S. shares some similarities with H.O.M.E.R. (short for 'H'euristically 'O'perative 'M'atrix 'E'mulation 'R'ostrum), Tony's onboard A.I. from the Marvel comics and the second season of the 1994 Iron Man ''cartoon series. Both regularly attend to Tony's well-being, manage his systems and possess an openly-dry wit. A key difference between the two is the fact H.O.M.E.R. is able to project a holographic representation of itself, while so far J.A.R.V.I.S. has never demonstrated the capability for this. *In the comics, Edwin Jarvis was mind-controlled by Ultron (going under the guise, The Crimson Cowl). *Edwin Jarvis was changed to an artificial intelligence in the films to keep anyone from falsely believing that he was a rip-off of Alfred Pennyworth from the Batman films. *Bettany has said in interviews that Vision will be "J.A.R.V.I.S., yoked", possibly meaning that Ultron will take J.A.R.V.I.S.' programming and use it to create The Vision. Gallery ''Iron Man Project-Jarvis-Iron-Man-Tony-Stark-Mac.jpg|Tony and J.A.R.V.I.S. work on calibrating how the Iron Man suit works in high altitudes, as well as giving it a Paint Job. ''Iron Man 2'' jarvisAntonVanko.png|J.A.R.V.I.S. showing Tony Stark newspaper images and webpages about Anton Vanko. Jarvis.IronManSuit.jpg|J.A.R.V.I.S. and Tony looking at the inner-workings of his Iron Man suit. ''The Avengers'' J.A.R.V.I.S..jpg|J.A.R.V.I.S. App ''Iron Man 3'' iron-man-3.jpg|Iron Man and J.A.R.V.I.S. during the Air Force One attack. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' J.A.R.V.I.S._AoU.png|Tony Stark holding a J.A.R.V.I.S. mobile device while working with Bruce Banner. References